Challenge
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: ONESHOT Inspired by Exvinir's work on deviant art by the same title, this is the end of the game final boss time and facing it all alone is the one man who no one expected to become a true warrior but did. Who no one thought would be dangerous but was. Who everyone thought of as a comedian until they actually looked. ONESHOT for now...


**Hello all, this was inspired by the Bad Ass Jaune Series by Exvinir on Deviant art, if you haven't looked at his stuff yet, well go give it a look... Well here ya go.**

* * *

Jaune walked forward, it was just him now he had Yang, Ruby and Pyrrah carrying the rest of the gang back down to the jets. Looking up the path of the Shadowed Veil Jaune swallowed his fear, he could do this all that was waiting up there was the King of Grimm, walking forward he let his Aura run free, it wrapped around him he could feel it boost him the warmth of the aura covering him from the breeze, the white fur of his Beowolf form would protect him on the climb to the submit Grimm flat out ran from him in this form. As he walked forward the last of the Wolf Faunus thought, day dreamed really about what motivated him to this, to become this man. He pictured Ren and Nora after he caught them napping under the tree the blushing faces as he told them that he had known for a while. He remembered Blake and Sun, Blake feeling free without her bow and Sun kicking back as always. Weiss standing before her father informing him that she was done being his puppet, that she would make her own choices especially when it came to marrying whomever she wanted not her father's choice. Throwing himself up a wall Jaune smiled at that one, the fact that she then walked forward and kissed him full on the lips. Pyrrah was the next on his lips… he meant list, teaching him on how to use his aura; they were both shocked when he fully released and there a stark-white-twice-as-big-blue-eyed-Beowolf standing right where he was. Later when Cardin went after Velvet again this time a wolf with white claws was waiting for him. He remembered Yang and Ruby, the sisters in all but blood were always there to listen to their favorite 'vomit boy' as they were prone to call him in fun, sisters he never had. Velvet, kind and quiet Velvet...

Jaune stopped letting his Wolf form go with each step as he drew out Crocea from Mors and shifted the shield into its Broadsword mode. Hearing a growl from in front of him Jaune saw a pack of Beowolves, attracted to the smell of a single huntsman. Walking forward Jaune spun the long sword letting the naturally high amount of dust in the air collect around the blade before sending out a wave of pure white energy.

The seven Hunters looked up from the jets, four of them on stretchers and the three others heavily bandaged.

"Jaune…" everyone turned and looked at Nora, she was sitting on Ren's bed, curling herself around her 'childhood friend,' she had tears in her eyes as she looked up the mountain side. "He… he's not coming back down is he…" No one had an answer for her, everyone including Velvet who showed up with the reinforcements looked away in shame.

Walking up the last of the path Jaune was bleeding lightly, holding his aura back for when he would need it, walking forwards swords almost dragging Jaune looked ahead of him at the final boss. Jaune felt so very tired, all he wanted to do was lay down, there were more wolves on the way up, Ursas, Death Stalkers, and up ahead there it was large, so very, very large Jaune could only see Arbiter's head and shoulders the heavy breathing of the King of Monsters was almost like gusts of wind. Again Jaune felt tired, he was so very, very tired… no he would rest once this was done, just a short one before journeying back down to the others.

_"YOOUUUU ARRREEE OF THE AAAARRRC LINE,"_ the deep rumbling voice just made Jaune sigh.

"Great, a talking Grimm, only I'd be this lucky." Steeling himself Jaune kept walking forward swords still down, almost dragging at this point. Suddenly though Jaune wasn't so tired a smirk appeared on his face, he'd finish his ancestor's job, cut off the head and the serpent dies. Looking forward he growled deeply his aura kicking up the wind behind him behind him. Inhaling deeply Jaune yelled up at the creature. " I AM THE LAST ARC, AND AS MY FATHERS BEFORE ME," Jaune pointed Crocea towards the Grimm King, "I WILL RETURN YOU TO THE MOUNTAIN, BUT ONLY THIS TIME." Jaune pumped every remaining ounce of Aura he had into his weapons shifting Mors into its shield form the crest on the shield glowing. "YOU WILL STAY THERE!" Jaune launched himself at Arbiter.

6 years later

**_I miss the blundering blonde dunderhead… even if it's only in the confines of these pages that I'll admit it. He had to go and be a big brave hero, he had to go and save all of us, even if it was at the cost of his presence. It's been six years to the day that he sent the rest of us off down to the bottom of the mountain… we haven't seen him since. Everyone else thinks that he's dead; everyone else seems to have forgotten… they forget that Arc was more than just a Huntsman he is the final Arc, the greatest one of us, the strongest hunter that any of us have ever heard of. Deep down, I know that the fool is too lucky, too good, too needed to just die, and I have a team of my best men scouring the entirety of Remnant to find…_**

"Ms. Schnee, Ms Schnee," Weiss looked up from her journal her aide running into the room.

"What is it Jergor?" she looked up a brow raised at the horned elk faunus that was currently bent over and breathing heavily. He looked up and a broad grin on his face.

"You'll never believe it Ma'am, we found him…" Weiss almost couldn't comprehend, the man nodded his head. "He's alive."

Her mind wouldn't process this, her body did though she was already up and drawing out her scroll sending out a mass text. **The king has been found, he is active, he is active.**

_We never saw him again, the hero of the final war, the theory of the time is that he put all of his being, including his physical to aura, delivering enough of a blow to the Arbiter to finally finish him. We miss Jaune, all of us, he's missed so much… so very much. Ren and Nora's wedding, the birth of their son Jaune, Sun and Blake's wedding, Weiss taking over the family business and enforcing heavy equality laws including scholarships for faunus. Ruby and Yang having become the top pair of hunters, leading the fight for the last of the cleanup of Grimm he's missed too much. As for me… I'm doing well I'm the new Librarian at Beacon, and I miss him almost as much as Weiss…._

Velvet looked up to see Weiss standing in front of her, a smile on the ceo's face, a confident hand forward and a light in her eyes that Velvet hadn't seen in six years. Looking out the window Velvet saw a pair of jets with the old teams together again.

"Come along Velvet, we have to go pick our boy up he's been lost in those woods for a very, very long time." Smiling Velvet grabbed her staff and reached out for Weiss's hand, finally they could all be home again. Finally the challenge was over, the Hero would return victorious to his hall…


End file.
